Un amour oublié
by althais
Summary: Alors que je me perds un peu plus dans mes chimères, un visage flou apparaît, réminiscence d'un passé oublié... un sentiment diffus me dit qu'il a été important pour moi...son nom est sur le bout de ma langue...


**Titre :** Un amour oublié

**Auteur :** Althaïs

**Disclaimer :** Tout le monde le sait : les personnes d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi car ils appartiennent à JKR…

**Résumé **: Alors que je me perds un peu plus dans mes chimères, un visage floue apparaît, réminiscence d'un passé oublié... un sentiment diffus me dit qu'il a été important pour moi...son nom est sur le bout de ma langue...

**Avertissement **: ceci évoque un slash donc homophobe s'abstenir.

Je marche d'un pas nonchalant sans me soucier du délai écoulé, apanage d'un passant qui à tout son temps pour aller d'un point A à un point B. Autour de moi, flânants, promeneurs, jeunes, vieux, femmes, hommes marchent à leurs cadences. Untel, homme d'affaire pressé, a une foulée énergique que rien ne viendra stopper. Une vielle dame avance précautionneusement. Le temps est à la neige. Et le vent du nord nous cingle le visage. Qu'importe, je suis bien, transporté dans une béatitude que je n'ai plus ressentie depuis des lustres. Curieux, j'observe les moldus qui m'entourent avec intérêt, essayant de deviner leur but. Le petit brun qui vient de passer à petite foulée, un sac à dos sur le dos, est-il en retard pour une séance de sport ? La quinquagénaire, emmitouflée dans sa capeline en laine, va-t-elle rejoindre ses amies, pour un bridge ? La jeune fille aux cheveux colorés, au visage trop maquillé, des étincelles plein les yeux, va-t-elle rejoindre son galant ?

Ici et là sont encore accrochés les guirlandes de Noël. Les vitrines étincellent encore de leurs milles feux. J'avance lentement, j'ai le temps, plus rien ne m'attend chez moi. Et pour quelques instants, tous ses visages inconnus me tiennent compagnie. Mes bottes battent le pavé au rythme de ma démarche insouciante. Je lève les yeux au ciel et contemple vaguement l'amoncellement de nuage. Devant le club du troisième âge, un vieil homme fume sa pipe, marmonnant dans sa barbe des propos qui n'ont de sens que pour lui. Au loin, un chien aboie, et l'espace d'une seconde je crois entendre le rire de Sirius.

Alors que je me perds un peu plus dans mes chimères, un visage flou apparaît, réminiscence d'un passé oublié. C'est une personne que j'ai connu, que j'ai croisé, avec qui peut-être j'ai discuté, ou avec qui je me suis battu. C'est un garçon, un sentiment diffus me dit qu'il a été important pour moi. Pourtant c'est le vide, juste des sensations éphémères. J'ai son nom sur le bout de langue mais rien ne vient. Je fronce les sourcils essayant de franchir la barrière de mes souvenirs. Je revois alors d'autres visages depuis trop longtemps disparus de ma vie. N'est-elle pas ainsi ? Ne sommes nous pas nous aussi, juste de passage dans la vie des uns et des autres ? Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire ? Cette vague réflexion philosophique me rappelle de profiter de chaque instant, qu'il faut aller jusqu'au bout et qu'importe les conséquences. J'ai beau tenter de repousser l'image de ce jeune homme, elle persiste à me narguer.

Et d'un seul coup, j'ai envie de courir, une force invisible et tenace m'incite à allonger le pas, à fuir de l'avant. Peu à peu, des brides de souvenirs reviennent : un blondinet arrogant perché sur un tabouret chez Madame Guipure, ou encore se présentant et insultant Ron, une fouine bondissante… Et alors que les flocons de neige commencent à tourbillonner, j'ai envie de crier, de hurler : Drago, Drago Malefoy. Et la danse des évocations passées continue : Malefoy de plus en plus terne, de plus en plus maladif, notre confrontation dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde où j'ai bien failli le tuer, Drago feignant de ne pas nous reconnaître alors que Lucius et Bellatrix le pressent de donner son avis, nouvelle altercation dans la salle sur demande…

Des haut-le-cœur m'obligent à m'arrêter au bord du chemin, je me penche et verse dans les buissons le maigre contenu de mon estomac pendant que ma vie et la sienne défilent en parallèle. Des larmes me viennent sans savoir si elles sont de douleurs, d'amertumes ou de soulagements. Je revis toutes ses années en songes : nos mariages, la naissance de nos enfants, leurs départs à Poudlard, nos retrouvailles, gênés et embarrassés, cette attirance entre nous, qui nous avait toujours poussés à ne pas s'ignorer, à se détester… tout y passe. Avec le temps et nos entrevues secrètes, nous avions fini par comprendre qu'il n'y avait jamais eu de haine entre nous, juste deux éducations nous séparant et cette force mystérieuse qui nous forçait à faire partie de la vie de l'autre.

J'ai fait mon bout de chemin avec Ginny pendant qu'Astoria et Drago faisaient le leur. Nos enfants, par je ne sais quel miracle, devinrent amis, soudés comme les doigts de la main, comme autrefois Ron, Hermione et moi, eux aussi ne furent que de passage. Pourtant pendant longtemps, nous avions continué à nous rencontrer ici et là, d'endroits sordides aux lieux plus chics, en fonction de nos disponibilités. La passion entre nous couvait. Le désir de l'autre était intense et entre deux escapades amoureuses, nous brûlions des flammes de l'enfer, du brasier ardent de l'adultère.

J'étais plus ou moins heureux, même si les faux-semblants et les mensonges débités à ma femme me rongeaient. De son côté, j'ignorais comment il le vivait. Il ne laissait tomber son masque de froideur que lors de nos ébats passionnés, pourtant je crois que cela lui plaisait, que toutes ses longues années après le drame, je lui ai manqué et qu'il a continué à m'aimer en silence.

Une nouvelle vague de nausée déferle. Je reprends ma marche incertaine, vacillant tel un ivrogne. Mes yeux rougis et mon teint blême peuvent encore passer pour la conséquence du climat d'hiver, mais le reste…

Nos enfants grandirent et au grand désespoir de Ron, sa petite Rosie épousa Scorpius, son fils. Belle occasion de se fréquenter dans le cercle familial, je me remémore ces noces exquises où mon amour pour lui prit tout son sens. Que la tentation fut forte, que ses regards furent tentateurs, quiconque aurait pu le croire impassible mais ses yeux ne me mentaient pas. Je crois que ce fut ce jour là que Ginny comprit, même si elle a choisi par la suite de se voiler volontairement la face. Je sens encore ses mains me caresser, son souffle, me réchauffer alors que sous le prétexte d'aller rechercher de l'hydromel, nous nous étions réfugiés dans la cave pour une étreinte rapide et brutale mais oh combien délicieuse !

Je déambule toujours sans plus me soucier des quidams qui m'entourent. Désormais, Ginny est partie. Notre mariage était mort depuis des années quand elle a franchi la porte pour la dernière fois. Elle a refait sa vie entourée de nos enfants qui viennent parfois me voir, enfin surtout Albus et Lily. Je crois que James ne m'a jamais pardonné. Était-il donc plus lucide que moi, qui ne comprenais plus pourquoi ma propre femme m'indifférait ?

Je nous revois, Drago et moi, dans une chambre d'hôtel, à imaginer nos vies si nous avions pris le temps de nous parler, de nous séduire, de nous avouer nos sentiments avant, plus tôt. Rose mit au monde un petit garçon. Et lorsque nous fêtâmes nos quinze années de rencontre adultérines, nos quinze années de folles passions coupables, Scorpius mourrut dans des circonstances étranges : meurtre, suicide, vengeance ? Encore à ce jour, les aurors n'en savent rien. La belle Rose se ternit, fanée au cœur de sa jeunesse. Astoria se perdit dans un monde de mirage où son petit garçon est toujours vivant et lui, lui qui projetait de la quitter, il resta près d'elle. Tandis que moi, rempli d'amertume et de chagrin, j'ai continué ma vie comme si de rien n'était. Enfin je le croyais. Ron et Hermione se sont peu à peu éloignés, ne venant voir que Ginny et les enfants lorsque j'étais absent. Hermione, la si belle et talentueuse Hermione, me reprochait de m'aigrir, de ne penser qu'à ma personne pendant qu'elle, Ron et tous les Weasley regardaient Rose se morfondre dans un océan de douleur. Savaient-ils eux, les tourments que mon cœur endurait ? Comment auraient-ils pu comprendre la tempête qui faisait rage en moi ?

Quelques temps encore, Drago parvint à venir me voir de brèves minutes dans des ébats de plus en plus fugaces, de plus en plus remplis de désolation et annonçant notre rupture définitive.

Je grelotte en passant devant l'église et le cimetière, car déjà j'ai compris, mais je ne peux m'y résoudre, car maintenant ma vie ne sera plus que l'attente de le retrouver.

Je voyais maintenant le jour où je croyais être revenu au début de notre romance. Il était charmeur. Nous avions partagé un bon repas, un bon vin d'elfe et il me fit l'amour longuement, délicieusement, m'emportant au paradis dans un tourbillon d'émotions intenses et de jouissances extrêmes. Et lorsque me rhabillant et m'enquérant de quand nous pourrions nous revoir, je le vis sortir sa baguette. Je ne me suis pas un seul instant méfié. Il m'a souri et il m'a embrassé.

« Oubliettes » l'entendis-je chuchoter, des larmes plein ses orbes aciers. Tiens je te rends ta liberté. Je t'aime et jamais je ne t'oublierai, avait-il ajouté.

Je trébuchai sur le sol humide, m'écorchant les genoux. Car il ne pouvait abandonner une femme blessée, presque folle et internée à Sainte-Mangouste, il avait choisi de s'effacer de mon esprit. J'avais repris une vie normale quelques temps. Ginny semblait heureuse de retrouver l'homme qu'elle avait épousé. Ron et Hermione revinrent parfois me rendre visite mais au fond de moi, un gouffre immense me dévorait. Rien, ni personne n'arrivait à le combler. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne me reconnaissais plus. J'avais des amis et une famille aimante, une épouse attentionnée, de beaux enfants en bonne santé et pourtant, j'étais malheureux.

Je me relève et d'un pas rageur, je me dirige vers la petite maison que j'occupe depuis mon divorce. Je laisse quelques paroles sortir de ma bouche, lui étant destinées, sans savoir s'il pouvait m'entendre d'où il était : « Drago, Drago… » Dans mon esprit son prénom résonne comme une litanie. « Tu n'avais pas le droit Drago. Tu n'aurais pas dû choisir pour moi. J'avais le droit de ne pas t'oublier. J'avais… J'aurais dû avoir le droit de pleurer notre amour. Car même si tu as choisis de souffrir seul, tu as failli Drago. Je n'ai pas été heureux. Tu m'as arraché une partie de moi. »

Et maintenant que la mort nous sépare, tout revient en force et je n'ai plus d'autre choix que d'attendre ma propre fin. Mes pas résonnent toujours sur les pavés mais je n'ai plus rien d'insouciant. Je crois que j'ai su à la minute où son visage est apparu devant moi qu'il avait versé son dernier souffle. M'a-t-il aimé comme je l'aimerais pour le reste de mon existence ? Tous s'entremêlent. « Je t'aime Drago, soufflais-je entre mes lèvres. Attend-moi, j'arrive. » Des années loin de toi et désormais toute l'éternité pour t'aimer.

Je me couche dans la neige et regarde le ciel. Que les étoiles sont belles ! Demain je serai près de toi, fut ma dernière pensée.


End file.
